Ep 10 - A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!
A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family! is the tenth episode of the anime series. Interested in the unknown ways of a "commoner's lifestyle," the Host Club makes an unannounced appearance at Haruhi's house to meet her family and to see how she lives. We meet Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka, Haruhi's father, who appears to adore the Host Club, all with the exception of Tamaki who he views as his "enemy" because he shows a more than platonic interest in Haruhi, whose tolerance and patience is stretched to the limits; but whose overall kindness and independent spirit are demonstrated along with how she came to be the exceptional person that she is. Episode Summary The episode begins with Tamaki and the rest of the Hosts standing in front of a ramshackle dwelling that appears to be the Fujioka home. They're horrified to see that Haruhi lives in squalor, the last straw being when Haruhi eats what she thinks is fancy tuna which Tamaki knows is not. He awakens in a sweat and discovers he's been having a nightmare. Tamaki is seen in his Ouran blazer rapidly descending the staircase of the Suoh 2nd residence, intent of getting to school quickly so he can find out if his nightmare is even remotely accurate. Shima Maezono, chief of staff for the mansion, greets him but prevents him from leaving because he's still wearing his pajama bottoms and house slippers. He rushes to change only to have Shima tell him that it's Sunday and there's no school, dragging him aside to teach him manners. Tamaki manages to escape her grip in order to place an emergency call to his best friend, Kyoya. Scene skip to Haruhi returning from the supermarket, happy with the sales she was able to secure and pleased that her chores are nearly complete. Her joy is short-lived upon seeing several luxury automobiles parked in front of her apartment building indicating that the Host Club has arrived. Haruhi becomes irate at their intrusion and their obvious lack of perspective about people who aren't wealthy, demanding that they leave. As Tamaki scolds Hikaru and Kaoru for something he did, Haruhi's landlady approaches to ask Haruhi if everything is alright. Tamaki steps in and charms the woman with his "princely" schtick. Honey reveals that he's brought pastries, so Haruhi relents and offers them access to her home and tea. They manage to squeeze into her living room with some fuss, Tamaki once again making insensitive remarks regarding commoners. Haruhi's patience is sorely tested, but she makes the tea Hikaru has brought and deals with both Tamaki's and the twins' tactless statements. Honey offers Haruhi first choice of the pastries and when she selects the strawberry confection, Mori gives her the strawberries from his own plate. Their sweet exchange is viewed by Tamaki and the twins as oneupmanship and they bemoan their short-sightedness. Lunchtime arrives and Kyoya offers to buy lunch using the funds earned from selling Haruhi's photos, turning the offer from a "give" into a "take." Honey asks Haruhi if she could make lunch, which the dummies declare as self-serving; however, Haruhi agrees and Tamaki, along with Hikaru and Kaoru, wonder why they didn't think of it first. They all agree to go to the supermarket as an opportunity to learn about commoner ways and to purchase ingredients. Just before Haruhi locks up, she finds Tamaki paying his respects to the family shrine of Kotoko, Haruhi's deceased mother. Haruhi reveals that Kotoko was a fine lawyer and Tamaki comments that she was a beautiful woman. They share a moment of empathy regarding their moms and Tamaki begins to rise. Despite feeling around for spot to place his supporting hand, Tamaki still slips on an out-of-nowhere banana peel and stumbles onto Haruhi. At that moment, Haruhi's transvestite father (Ryoji aka Ranka) arrives in the open apartment door only to see what appears to be a strange boy attacking his precious daughter. Wearing womens' clothing and without missing a beat, he walks over to wear the two are still prone and easily flings Tamaki off of Haruhi and into the wall, hard. Ryoji asks Haruhi if she can make him a cup of tea and Tamaki springs into action, trying to make a belated good impression on the transvestite. The twins pop their heads in and immediately introduce themselves to Ryoji properly, while simultaneously disparaging Tamaki aloud. In a desparate attempt to counter what the twins say about his being a womanizer, Tamaki states that he cares about Haruhi like she's his own daughter. Ryoji's first impression of Tamaki: he's an idiot. Ryoji realizes that the boys are none other than the Host Club his daughter has briefly mentioned. He compliments their good looks and tells them to call him by his professional name, Ranka. When he says that he's heard a lot about them, Kaoru asks if his knowledge comes from Haruhi which Ranka denies, revealing that he's been in telephone contact with Kyoya for many months. Haruhi stews upon hearing this, but Ranka states that he only does so because she never says anything about school. At this point, Haruhi insists on going shopping by herself and leaves. Immediately thereafter, Ranka recounts a story about Haruhi's independence even as a little girl. Flashback to Haruhi at age seven, telling Ranka that she didn't tell him about Parent Visitation Day because she didn't want him there. Ranka assumed it was because she was embarrassed by him, though it turns out that simply wanted him to use his time off to rest, making their loving relationship obvious. Ranka then asks if the boys want to have a little fun, which turns out to be "The Stalking Game," as well as Ranka selfishly being seen as a woman surrounded by a group of handsome young men. At the supermarket, Haruhi goes about gathering ingredients while the group alternately spies or explores. Tamaki accompanies Ranka and despite a brief moment of commonality regarding their feelings for Haruhi, Ranka declares Tamaki his "enemy." The blond is thrown into the open where Haruhi sees him and inquires what he's doing there. He answers her using the exact same words her father did long ago; Ranka sees this and realizes that Haruhi is growing up, setting his blood boiling. Scene skip back to the Fujioka home where Ranka plays hostess, giving Tamaki lots of the one ingredient of the stew pot that Tamaki hates - chrysanthamum. And so, Haruhi has not only entered the world of the rich, but has allowed her rich friends to enter her own corner of the universe. Gallery Fujiokaabode.jpg|The Hosts visit the Fujioka abode where... openthedoor.jpg|Haruhi greets her friends... poorharu.jpg|...and seeks to be gracious while living in poverty. nightmare.jpg|Thank goodness, it's only a nightmare. Notable Quotes *''(to Tamaki)'' Starting from now on, you are my enemy! ''-Ryoji/Ranka ''(D/S) *''(to Haruhi) ''You like strawberries right? Here have some strawberries. ''-Mori (''D/S) Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka Trivia Category:Anime Episodes